One method of producing a foam body part with an adhesive closing part is disclosed in WO-A-86 03164. One drawback with this method is that the adhering elements of the adhesive closing part are not securely protected by the foam-inhibiting covering against a penetration of foam material. To guarantee the capacity of the adhesive closing parts to function, however, it is essential during the foaming process that adherence of the adhesive elements to each other by penetrating foam material be avoided.